


you're good to me baby

by Ro29



Series: "Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, He gets them!!, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, No Sex, No angst!!, Passing Jokes about Adult Time, Rex deserves soft things, RoTS never happened, romance???, sure lol, they are all happy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: Rex wakes slowly, to warmth and the feeling of someone’s arms wrapped around him.
Relationships: Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane/CT-7567 | Rex, Jek Lawquane & Shaeeah Lawquane & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: "Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022017
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	you're good to me baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastbattlecry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/gifts).



> sdlkfj this is _all_ Cry's fault he threw this beautiful pairing at me and I Could Not Resist. I just!!!! Love them!!!!
> 
> title from hozier's "would that i"

Rex wakes slowly, to warmth and the feeling of someone’s arms wrapped around him.

He sighs, closes his eyes and relaxes into the hold. There’s a soft huff from behind him, breath tickling against his neck.

There’s a quiet giggle from the foot of the bed and Rex keeps his eyes shut, turns to press his face against the pillow to hide his smile. Feels the laughter pressed to his back as the arms around him pull him closer.

He tracks the sounds of soft rustling and stifled laughter until a tiny body flops on top of him with a laugh.

Rex grunts under the weight and gives a dramatic yawn, reaches out an arm and drags the Little to his side, drops his head on top of theirs and pretends to still be sleeping. The Little giggles and squirms until Rex finally sighs, opens his eyes and presses a kiss to their forehead.

“Morning Shaeeah.”

She giggles, wraps tiny arms around his waist, “Morning Rex! Morning Mama!”

Rex feels Suu smile against his neck, press a soft kiss there before shifting to rest her head on his shoulder so Shaeeah can see her better.

“Morning Shae.” She says, voice smooth and lilting, sleepy around the edges. Rex feels, suddenly, overwhelmingly, like he’s falling in love.

He turns his head and presses a kiss to her cheek, tightens his grip around Shaeeah. Breathes gently in the quiet stillness of the early morning.

Footsteps pad their way down the hall, muffled and steady. Rex looks up at the doorway, grins up at Cut, leaning against the open doorway with arms crossed over his chest and eyes smiling at them.

"Morning." He says, lays his cheek against Shaeeah's head. Cut grins, soft around the edges and infinitely gentle.

"Morning," Cut replies, pushes off the doorway and moves towards the bed.

Suu shifts, sits up, one of her lekku curling gently around Rex’s arm before falling away.

She smiles, and Rex turns to lay on his back as Shaeeah curls into his side. Watches as Suu grabs Cut’s hands and presses a kiss to them each in turn.

“Morning love.” She murmurs, “Jek?”

Cut smiles, “Asleep still, though a certain someone was close to waking him this morning.”

Shaeeah giggles, watches them all with wide eyes, “Sorry!”

Rex laughs under his breath, kisses her head. “It’s fine little one. Though I think,” He whispers, faux conspiratorial, “That your _buir_ feels a little left out right now, go say hi to him?”

She giggles, nods seriously and uncurls from Rex’s side, sits up and kisses his forehead with a resounding ‘smack’. He grins, hears Suu laugh and Shaeeah launches herself to Cut.

Cut catches her, whirls her around and sets her on top of the bed, presses kisses to her face until she’s giggling nonstop.

“Well good morning Shae,” He says, smiles as he knocks his forehead against hers, “how’d you sleep?”

“Good!” Shaeeah says, “No monsters or droids at all!”

Suu smiles, “That’s good little love, I’m glad they stayed away.”

Shaeeah nods, reaches for Cut with tiny hands and smiles when he picks her up. “How’d you sleep Mama? Papa? Rex?”

Suu smiles, wide and full of mischief, “Well, _I_ slept well little love, and your Papa and Rex did too I bet.”

Rex coughs, feels and hears Suu laugh beside him. He looks up, see’s Cut muffling his laughter by burying his face against Shaeeah’s lekku, shoulders shaking. The deep sound filling the room despite Cut’s best attempts.

Rex meets Cut’s eyes when he looks up and they both choke on another laugh. Rex reaches up, brings Suu down for a kiss, both of them laughing into it, bumping noses and just barely keeping their teeth from clacking together.

Rex feels eyes on them, turns his head to see Cut watching them, smile lingering and something warm in his eyes.

He presses another kiss to Shaeeah’s head, eyes on Suu and Rex, and sets her down on the floor.

“Wake your brother for me Shae?” He asks, grins when she nods, “Thank you, Shae.”

“Mhm!” Shae responds, already sprinting away.

Suu leans forward as they listen to Shaeeah run through the hall, rests her head on her hands, “Do _I_ get a morning kiss?”

Cut huffs, shucks his shoes and crawls on the bed, meets her halfway for a kiss, reaches a hand to Rex.

Rex smiles, sits up, leans against Suu’s back and presses a kiss to her back. When they break apart Rex leans over Suu’s shoulder, steals a kiss from Cut, entwines their fingers. Suu leans back, presses against Rex’s chest.

Cut smiles, voice warm, “Well Good morning to you both too.”

Rex huffs, slips forward into _keldabe_ , feels Suu press a kiss to his neck. They stay like that for a beat, then another, just basking in each other’s presence.

Rex breathes and feels unspeakably warm, in this gentle softness he never expected to get to have, to hold, call his own.

He smiles, feels like laughing, something bright and warm bubbling in his chest. Cut pulls back, watches him for a second, tilts his head in question.

Suu makes a quiet noise, shifts and Rex shakes his head, smiles wide and holds them tight in his arms. Is flooded with an overwhelming feeling of disbelief and amazement and love.

The words sit in his throat, just behind his teeth, but it doesn’t feel right quite yet. He can’t say them yet, so he presses into _keldabe_ again instead, grabs Suu’s hand in his empty one and breathes. Takes the gentle reassurance Suu and Cut give him, feels both grateful and greedy.

They break apart slowly when Jek and Shaeeah run in, leap up on the bed, Shaeeah excited and Jek still half asleep.

Jek crawls up to them, tucks himself between Rex and Suu and buries himself under the covers, while Shaeeah latches onto Cut’s waist, little fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Rex laughs, grins down at Jek, murmurs to him, “Still tired kiddo?”

He gets a slow nod in response, a yawn as Jek rubs at his eyes.

Suu huffs, “Okay little love, you can sleep a little longer.” Jek smiles drowsily, curls up and settles with a soft sigh.

Shaeeah grins, turns to look up at Cut, “Cuddle pile?” She asks, wide eyed and knowing exactly where to hit to get what she wants.

Rex hides a smile, snorts as Cut folds easily with a sigh and a nod. Cut gives him a look, and Suu laughs lightly.

“So easily manipulated.” She observes with a smile. Cut snorts, grumbles under his breath.

“Both of you are awful, and I resent being made to fight her off alone.”

Rex snorts, gives him a quick peck and a consolatory pat on the hand “Poor baby, fighting off your daughter’s tooka eyes all by yourself, the horror.”

Cut grins, lies down next to Rex as Shaeeah worms her way between them, wraps his arms around the both of them.

They sleep, warm, and loved, and together, and Rex has never been more thankful for anything, other than the end of the war.

It’s peace.

It’s _home._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
